


Five Things Superboy Thanks His X-Ray Vision For

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluffy Humor, Humor, M/M, ROBIN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brain! YUP! I totally went and made Superboy a perv!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Superboy Thanks His X-Ray Vision For

1) Discovering that Robin is a briefs boy

2) Robin’s briefs have little bat symbols on them

3) Easy spying, once he relocated to the room next to Robins

4) Easy surveillance, to make sure that no one else is spying on his Robin

5) Peeping made easy, always knowing when Robin is getting ready for a shower or bed

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
